


Counting Stars

by hellodickspeight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Nobody is a werewolf, Oblivious Derek, Pining, Song fic, kinda ??, not that it really matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/pseuds/hellodickspeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' name flashes when Derek checks his phone about a week after. This time, it's past 3am and the text woke him up.</p><p>"How many stars is there in the sky ?"</p><p> </p><p>Or in which drunk texts are some times love declaration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I hear Counting Stars by One Republic, I think about Sterek. I had to do something about that. 
> 
> It's not beta'd and it's written on my phone (I really, deeply needed to write this wow) and my phone only corrects French so... I hope it's not that bad. When I have acces to a computer, I'll try and fix any mistakes.

 

 

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_   
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_   
_But baby, I 've been, I 've been prayin' hard_   
_Said no more counting dollars_   
_We'll be counting stars_   
_Yeah, we'll be counting stars._

"You should totally be there right now" is what the text says.

Derek frowns deeply as it’s almost midnight and as it’s from a stanger’s number. He has absolutely no idea where he should be and with whom. He was actually going to put some sweatpants and read a book because, yeah, he's uncool like that. He likes to relax on Friday after a crazy week.

"Who are you ?" he texts back before going on with his night's plan.

He expects maybe a reply before going to sleep but he doesn't get one.

The next day, he jumps in surprise when his phone buzzes in his pocket.

He takes it out and checks it, frowns when he sees the same strange number from the night before.

"It's Stiles. Sorry about yesterday, man." is the answer and, strangely it explains some things.

That doesn't explain how Stiles has his number nor why he texted him that but it makes it less weird. More acceptable. A slightly bit annoying, when Derek thinks about it. Stiles might start texting him all the time.

It's not that Derek doesn't like Stiles. It's more that Derek had always liked him a little bit too much and his 'stay away from him as much as possible' solution is the best one he found to not fall completely in love with him.

Because he knows he would, with time. There's something in Stiles that strikes him, and fascinates him. Maybe it's the  way he always has so much - too much - energy and never seems to be able to stand still more than five seconds. Or maybe it's his stupid humor that makes Derek smiles despite himself. Smiles that he always hide because seeing Stiles try so damn hard to make him smile or laugh is even better.

 

Stiles doesn't start texting him all the time.

Even if he thought it would be annoying - and dangerous - Derek can't help but to be a little disappointed by that.

 

Stiles doesn't text him at all.

He shouldn't be disappointed. It's safer that way.

 

Stiles' name flashes when Derek checks his phone about a week after. This time, it's past 3am and the text woke him up.

"How many stars is there in the sky ?"

Derek rolls his eyes so hard he falls asleep again, his phone falling somewhere in the bed.

 

"Wow sorry,"Stiles apologies the  day after. "Not happening again, hope you weren't asleep."

Derek stares at the first message, left unreplied.

He sends "Far too many to be counted."

 

Stiles doesn't reply to his text but Derek likes to think he smiled when he read it. At least a little bit.

 

'Not happening again' was not real, Derek finds out soon enough. He doesn't mind, though, he realizes when he reads the next text from Stiles he receives in the middle of the night.

"At least one I think" makes him laugh after he catched up on the subject. The "Do you think ?" that follows makes him smile.

"I think at least two" he sends back.

He's not flirting. He wouldn't. It's not safe.

The "If you want to be like that..." Stiles sends him does something to his heart.

 

The weird thing about all of this, except the hours Stiles sends his texts, is that they don't talk about it when they see each other.

The weird thing about it is that it doesn't looks like there is something to talk about. Maybe there isn't, after all.

 

"I counted five," is Stiles come-back.

"Five is not enough."

"You really should be here."

"Where ?"

 

"Scott says I'm drunk. I'm not. I counted stars, like the song says. Are we counting stars ?"

Derek frowns at that text. Something draws itself in his head - clarity.

Or not.

Were those drunk texts ? That would explain their late hour. That would explain why Stiles apologied a few time for them. That would explain why it doesn't seems like it's something they should tall about.

But would Stiles be that consistent with their usual subject if drunk ? Maybe he really isn't that drunk, like he said he wasn't.

"I'm not," he sends after a while.

"Boo you."

 

What song ?

 

"What song ?" Derek sends to Stiles in the middle of the afternoon. He never texted first, even less at this time.

It makes him nervous.

Stiles replies with a link a few hours after. It's the song.

Oh.

 

Oh ?

 

Derek wonders if he got the message right. He doesn't dare to ask Stiles.

 

"There is like a zillion of stars." Stiles.

"That's quite some." Stiles.

"Not interested in stars tonight ?" Stiles.

"Derek ?" _Stiles._

 

"Why the silence treatment ?" Stiles came all the way to Derek's apartment to ask.

Derek blinks while Stiles leans against the doorway, hands in his hoodie's pocket as he clearly awaits.

"What ?" He finally says.

"My texts. You're not answering them."

Derek shrugs at default of finding something to say.

"You listened to the song, did you ?" Stiles goes on casually.

Derek swallows, nods. He's ridiculous.

"And what do you say ?"

"It's a good song."

Stiles actually laughs at that.

"Yeah," he breathes in his laugh. "Do you know what they say about drunk texts ?"

"Tell me," Derek urges gently.

"They say," Stiles begins, looking straight into Derek's eyes. "Don't be mad about receving them. They mean you're the only person the drunk person think about."

Stiles steps one step forward Derek who doesn't move.

"So..." Stiles shouts him a look from under his eyelashes, exactly like in the movies. Derek briefly wonders how much time Stiles spent practicing that. "So, Derek, are we counting stars ?"

"Oh yeah, definitly," Derek breathes into Stiles' mouth as he's suddenly _there_ , before kissing him.


End file.
